Update:Community Chronicle - 06/02
Welcome back to the Community Chronicle! In this edition, we’ll be talking a little bit about GameBlast and a fun new competition we’re launching. We'll also dive into what’s going on in the community over the next couple of weeks, and look back at some of the best bits since our last chronicle. ---- In-Game This Saturday, Tip.it are taking on Hati and Sköll! Make sure you join the friends chat ‘Levells’ to find out what server they’ll be on, and be prepared by 8PM GMT! Check out their dedicated page for more information. Lunagang - an awesome fan site based in the Netherlands - are organizing their annual Stealing Creation event. There will be combat and non-combat rounds and promises to be loads of fun! Join them this Sunday at 7PM! Visit this thread for more information. Note that the linked thread is in the Dutch language, and the community are mainly Dutch-speaking. However, Lunagang are a really friendly bunch, and everyone is welcome. If you feel like making some new friends, head along and join in the fun! ---- GameBlast Our 24-hour gaming marathon to support the charity SpecialEffect is fast approaching and we’re excited to see so many of you vote in the in-game poll for double XP or double drops! There’s still time left to cast your vote, so make sure you hop in game and get voting! More information about GameBlast is on its way - keep your eyes on our homepage and social channels for more info. ---- What to Watch RSRogie - commonly known as Skiller - has released a brand new video about GameBlast Bonus XP Clarification and Livestreams. It’s a relaxed watch, so be sure to check it out: SmashedWindow360 on YouTube has recently uploaded a Thieving guide which involves pickpocketing Dwarf Traders for around 200-300K XP an hour. It's well worth a watch: ---- TwitterScape Twitter is the home to a load of JMods, and has more recently welcomed the two Jagex tanks, @JagexBertha and @JagexBrian! Make sure you’re following both tanks, as well as all the other JMods on Twitter to keep the RuneScape conversation flowing when you’re on the go. A full list of official Jagex accounts can be found on the . ---- Fan Art The Fan Art section went down a storm last time, so we've included some more for you to enjoy! Here’s a work-in-progress drawing of Pernix by Topthetomboy: Next up is a self-portrait by Ironic-Redux. We love it! And finally, here's an awesome-looking picture of the Sword of Edicts - again, by Topthetomboy: ---- Podcasts RuneZone’s RuneRadio will be broadcasting our latest community podcast tonight at 9PM GMT – the podcast features Mods Jane and Paul M where they talk about a whole range of things from pancakes to RuneFest and loads more. The podcast will be published on Saturday for those who miss the live broadcast on our official Podbean page. You can tune into RuneRadio here. ---- Design an Emote Today sees the launch of our Design an Emote competition. Throughout the month of February we'll be giving you the opportunity to design a brand new emote for Solomon's General Store. We're looking for people to act out a new emote for us to add into RuneScape on camera, and send it to us via the mobile Vine app. This could be a reinvention of one of our existing emotes, or something brand new! We're looking for you to be as creative and inventive as possible. Spins, twirls, jumps, hops, fist pumps - whatever moves you've got, we want to see them! Once the competition has closed, we'll be picking a few of our favourite Vines and putting them to a vote, with the community deciding which one makes it into the live game. For more information on the event and how you can get involved check out this thread. ---- That's it for this time! As always, anything cool that's going on in the community, let us know via community@jagex.com. It could make it into a future edition! The RuneScape Community Team